


A Glitch?

by TripodX123



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripodX123/pseuds/TripodX123
Summary: While testing, Tape Girl encounters something... glitchy.
Kudos: 9





	A Glitch?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story about Tape Girl encountering Glitchtrap.

"Lights seems to be working." Said Tape Girl as she, virtually, turned on the left door light.

She was hired by Fazbear Entertainment to test out thier game. Apparently, the game was based on the "lies" people had said about the company. They had a private indie developer to make games about these lies.

Tape Girl looked through the monitor and saw both Bonnie and Chica in the west and east corridors.

"Come on guys. A little bit closer." Said Tape girl as the screen went fuzzy. When the screen cleared up, Chica was gone.

Tape Girl turned on the right door light and saw Chica slowly walk past the door and into her corner position.

The tester was, admittedly, creeped out to see the animatronics move.

Moments later, footsteps were heard. Tape Girl turned on the light again, and saw Chica at the window. 

She, quickly, shut the door, then checked the left side and saw Bonnie in front of her.

She shuts the door in the bunny's face.

The moment Tape Girl looked out the left window, she saw glowing, purple eyes. They were not Bonnie's.

"The heck?" Asked Tape Girl as she leaned forward to get a better look. The sight shocked her.

It was a green, transparent Bonnie Costume staring at her.

"That's not supposed to be there!" Exclaimed Tape Girl.

The transparent suit giggled and said, "Hello birthday girl! It's your best friend Bonnie. We're going to have so much fun!" The suit giggled again, this time it came out glitchy and loud.

Tape girl had enough of this. She took off her helmet and turned off the game. What was THAT?

This needed to be investigated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
